Como la polilla
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: A todo el que haya visto Ai Yori Aoshi y su segunda temporada Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi, le será más que evidente lo que Tina siente por Kaoru... pero, ¿y si fuera demasiado fuerte para controlarlo? ¿Y si la llevara a sacar lo peor de ella? Porque no puede evitar sentirse como una polilla... y aún sabiendo que el fuego quema, la atraerá irremediablemente.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Ai Yori Aoshi no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J. C. Staff... yo sólo los he tomado prestados un ratito... la culpa, un brote de inspiración jejeje.

**Sinopsis:** A todo el que haya visto Ai Yori Aoshi y su segunda temporada Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi, le será más que evidente lo que Tina siente por Kaoru... pero, ¿y si fuera demasiado fuerte para controlarlo? ¿Y si la llevara a sacar lo peor de ella?

Guión de lectura:

*Letra normal: Narrador

***Letra en negrita:** Diálogo

_***Letra en negrita y cursiva:**_ Pensamientos

**Nota:** Éste no es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero sí el primero sobre una serie anime. Hace unos días terminé de verme la segunda temporada de Ai Yori Aoshi (llamada Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi) y tenía esta idea rondándome por la cabeza. La verdad es que jamás se me había ocurrido que escribiría un fanfic sobre anime, pero una nunca sabe por dónde llamará la inspiración jejeje.

La cosa es que hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada... ideas sí, muchas, pero por falta de tiempo, por cansancio, al final se me quedaban sólo en eso, ideas. Y hoy que no podía dormir, ha sido ponerme a escribir y no poder parar hasta el final.

Bueno, no os entretengo más, espero que os guste ) y se agradecerá alguna review que otra :)

**(*)**

**Como la polilla**

La muerte de Aoi les había pillado a todos por sorpresa. Jamás se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que aquella chica tan llena de vida y alegría, siempre tan amable, dispuesta a escuchar y ayudar… no podían creer que simplemente hubiera desaparecido de este mundo, como pétalos que se lleva el viento.

Había salido temprano a comprar salsa de soja, pues se le había terminado y la necesitaba para preparar la comida. Ese día Kaoru no había podido acompañarla porque estaba preparando un trabajo muy importante.

Después se sentiría culpable por no haberla acompañado, por haberla dejado que la convenciera de que debía centrarse en el trabajo, por no haber estado a su lado.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Kaoru fue a abrir. Taeko estaba haciendo la colada y Tina y Chika estaban tan absortas en un nuevo videojuego que ni se habían enterado. Miyabi, como siempre, estaba en su estudio, preparando unos informes.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta y vio a los dos oficiales de policía, supo que algo había pasado. Al ver sus caras consternadas, se aferró al marco de la puerta porque necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que lo mantuviese a flote entre la marea de sentimientos que se formaba en su interior.

Quiso preguntarles qué había pasado, si le había ocurrido algo a Aoi (_**¡Dios mío, por favor, que no sea eso!**_), si estaba bien (_**¡Dios mío, por favor, que esté bien!**_), si se trataba de una equivocación (**_¡Dios mío, por favor, que sea eso! Por favor, por favor, por favor… que sea eso_**).

Pero sólo una palabra escapó de sus labios.

-Aoi.

Ni siquiera supo cómo llegó a sentarse en el sofá… ni cuando entraron en escena Miyabi, Taeko, Tina y Chika… sólo retazos confusos y trozos sueltos…

Aoi… un conductor borracho dado a la fuga… demasiado tarde cuando llegó la ambulancia…

Se sentía como en un sueño, como si aquello no le estuviera pasando a él… a su alrededor oía los llantos de Miyabi, Tina, Chika, Taeko… y un sonido desgarrador, un gemido cómo si a alguien le hubieran arrancado un miembro del cuerpo…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era él quien producía ese sonido… esos gemidos de alguien a quien le hubieran arrancado lo más importante… el corazón y esa parte del alma que siempre estuvo con Aoi.

A partir de ahí los días transcurrieron en una borrosa neblina. Apenas era consciente de qué y de quiénes le rodeaban… se movía y comportaba como un robot.

Y entonces empezó a soñar.

Aún tenía a Aoi en sus sueños. Empezó a desear que llegara la hora de acostarse para refugiarse en ese mundo en el que Aoi todavía seguía ahí, junto a él.

Y entonces empezó a levantarse dormido.

**(*)**

Para todas había sido un duro golpe, pero muy especialmente para Miyabi y para Tina. Y aunque Taeko y Chika también habían derramado abundantes lágrimas y sufrían a su manera, no podían imaginar en qué grado lo hacían ellas dos.

Para Miyabi porque para ella Aoi era como su propia hija… no en vano la había criado desde que era un bebé, había estado ahí en los buenos y malos momentos, había disfrutado con ella de los buenos y la había consolado en los malos… cuántas veces había enjugado sus lágrimas cuando estaba triste, cuántas veces la había aconsejado en las decisiones más importantes de su vida, pero lejos de imponerle su voluntad, la había apoyado cualquiera que había sido su decisión. No podía creer que simplemente ya no estuviera.

Y para Tina, por otros motivos, también había sido un golpe desgarrador. Porque no soportaba ver a Kaoru tan deshecho, parecía una sombra de lo que había sido… habían pasado un par de semanas, pero parecía que Kaoru hubiera envejecido de golpe diez años.

Y porque no podía evitar sentirse como un monstruo.

Siempre había amado a Kaoru, aunque jamás se había atrevido a confesar abiertamente lo que sentía por él… por esa razón había desaparecido durante un año, se había ido… lo veía tan distante, creía que jamás se fijaría en ella, pensó que quizás el aire de la distancia la ayudaría a olvidarle… pero se equivocó.

Había vuelto como la polilla a la llama… porque sabe que quema, que la consumirá hasta la muerte, pero aún así no puede evitarlo.

Y entonces apareció Aoi. Y supo que su oportunidad, si es que alguna vez la tubo, se había ido definitivamente.

Tal vez ellos creían que nadie lo notaba, tal vez esperaban anunciarlo más adelante, o tal vez lo mantenían en secreto por causas sociales… pero sabía que su instinto no la engañaba.

Sabía leer entre líneas, conocía el lenguaje de las miradas, las caricias furtivas, no podían engañarla.

Creía que se había rendido, creía que si Kaoru era feliz ella debería serlo también…

Y cuando la terrible noticia sobre la muerte de Aoi cayó como una bomba en el interior de la casa, lloró por Kaoru, pero no por Aoi… lloró por el sufrimiento de Kaoru, sólo podía pensar en él, en lo sólo que se sentiría, en el golpe tan duro que suponía esto para él.

Y al paso de los días, cuando Kaoru iba cada vez a peor, cuando lo veía tan hundido… hacía todo lo posible por animarlo, estaba ahí, era su paño de lágrimas… y comenzó a tener esperanzas de nuevo.

_**¿Soy un monstruo?**_ Se preguntaba… _**Ha perdido a la mujer que amaba y aquí estoy yo, pensando en que podríamos por fin estar juntos… es casi como… no, es exactamente como si me alegrase de la muerte de Aoi… ¿Me alegro? Sufro por Kaoru, sufrí por él, lo lamenté por él… ¿pero lamenté la muerte de Aoi o muy inconscientemente, me alegré? ¿Soy un monstruo?**_

Y entonces Kaoru comenzó a caminar dormido.

**(*)**

La primera noche que sucedió fue a altas horas de la noche. Confundió a la pobre Taeko, que había ido al cuarto de baño, con Aoi. En su mente estaba viendo a Aoi y hacia ella fue.

**"Aoi, estás aquí, sabía que era sólo un mal sueño… estás aquí"** y la abrazó.

Torpe como siempre era, tuvo el buen juicio de comprender que Kaoru estaba sonámbulo y recordar que no se les debe despertar. Así que lo convenció de que volviera a la cama y se quedó sentada en una silla próxima hasta asegurarse de que dormía tranquilamente.

Cuando lo contó al otro día todas se preocuparon. Miyabi sabía que el sonambulismo era un síntoma de estrés, ella había atravesado una etapa durante una crisis que hubo en la empresa que la mantuvo varios días trabajando arduamente. Con el tiempo, se le había pasado.

Decidieron hacer turnos cada noche para asegurarse de que no sufriera ningún daño.

Lo echaron a suertes y la primera noche le tocó a Chika. A ella también la confundió con Aoi y también la abrazó, diciendo algo como que se alegraba de volver a verla, que no volviera a desaparecer… Chika lo convenció para sentarse con ella a ver una película y al poco se había dormido de nuevo en el sofá.

Después le tocó a Miyabi. Al igual que hiciera Taeko y, mientras todas las demás dormían, lo condujo a su habitación y se quedó con él hasta que estuvo segura de que la fase había terminado.

Y el siguiente turno le tocó a Tina…

**"Aoi"** se limitó a susurrar y entonces la abrazó.

Tina tenía decidido conducirlo como habían hecho las demás a su habitación, esperar a que durmiera, fuera de la fase de sonambulismo, y marcharse…

Pero algo se lo impidió.

**"Aoi"** volvió a susurrar, su aliento acariciando su oreja.

El calor del cuerpo de Kaoru, sus manos estrechándolas, su aliento en su oreja… tal como siempre había deseado.

**"Aoi"** volvió a repetir, como queriendo convencerse de que estaba ahí, de que era realmente ella.

El abrazo se prolongó más, mucho más, de lo que se había prolongado con las demás… sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza… y entonces la besó.

Toda la determinación de Tina desapareció, el mundo entero desapareció, sólo existía Kaoru, sus brazos a su alrededor, su boca caliente y húmeda contra la suya… no existía, no importaba nada más.

Y cuando su lengua rozó sus labios, éstos se abrieron en silenciosa súplica, y su lengua se enredó con la de él, y danzaron… en ese momento, se rindió.

**"Sí, Kaoru, soy yo, soy Aoi"** susurró cuando pudo recobrar su voz.

Como en un sueño se dejó guiar, su mano tomada por la de él. Y así llegaron a la habitación de Kaoru.

Y cuando Kaoru volvió a besarla, de nuevo perdió el mundo de vista… y entonces sintió sus dedos soltando los botones de su camiseta, deliciosamente despacio…

Un fugaz instante de cordura cruzó su mente… su conciencia gritó con furia… _**Esto no está bien, deténlo, AHORA**_… pero su indignada voz fue relegada a lo más profundo de su mente…

Antes de que pudiera volver a pensar algo racional, estaban ya ambos desnudos y echados en el futón. Kaoru tenía casi medio cuerpo encima de ella.

Cuando los labios de Kaoru descendieron por su cuello, deteniéndose en el punto del pulso, succionando lentamente, no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

**"Ssssshhhh"** susurró él, liberando la piel que ya comenzaba a enrojecer, **"recuerda que no deben oírnos, amor"**.

_**Por supuesto,**_ pensó, _**siempre manteniéndolo en secreto… incluso en sus sueños**_.

Pero entonces los labios de Kaoru encontraron su pezón, y de nuevo volvió a sumergirse en la bruma del placer… notaba la humedad entre sus piernas crecer con cada caricia, cada beso, cada succión… no podía esperar más.

Entonces sintió el pene de Kaoru duro como una roca, rozando su muslo y de nuevo se le escapó un gemido que Kaoru rapidamente acalló con un beso.

**"Kaoru por fabor, te necesito"** suplicó, no reconociendo su propia voz.

Y aunque sus ojos se encontraban mirando otro rostro, aunque estaban a miles de años luz, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar que esos ojos la miraban a ella, a ella y no a Aoi, sólo a ella.

Sintió a Kaoru posicionarse entre sus piernas, sintió su miembro presionando contra su vagina.

Abrío de nuevo los ojos. Kaoru estaba esperando, aguardando el consentimiento final. Aquel era el momento de parar aquello, _**fin del camino, ante ti el precipicio, el no retorno o retrocedes o saltas y te atienes a las consecuenicas**_. _**Y bien, polilla, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Darás marcha atrás o te hundirás en el fuego?**_

**"Por favor"** repitió. Porque, como la polilla, no podía evitar seguir adelante, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el fuego, dejarse abrazar por él.

Y entonces fueron uno.

La sensación indescriptible de sentir a Kaoru dentro de ella... su espalda se arqueó, sus caderas se alzaron buscando a Kaoru, buscando más presión… y entonces Kaoru comenzó a moverse.

Las manos de Tina bajaron hasta el trasero de Kaouru, apretándolo más contra ella, sus caderas se alzaban siguiendo el ritmo marcado y acelerándolo más todavía, buscando más contacto, más rápidez, más fuerza.

Los labios de Kaoru seguían haciendole el amor a sus pezones mientras una de sus manos bajaba para acariciar su clítoris.

El orgasmo la pilló por sorpresa, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó, y entonces lo sintió derramarse dentro de ella, alcanzada su propia liberación. Su rostro hundido en su cuello, tratando de sofocar el gemido que exhalaban sus labios mezclado con el nombre de Aoi. Esto la devolvió a la realidad.

Mientras habían estado haciendo el amor, en ningún momento había mencionado el nombre de su amor perdido… incluso aunque tuviera los ojos vidriosos y mirando a una Aoi que no estaba ahí, sino sólo en su cabeza, podía hacerse la ilusión de que era sólo de ella, de que le pertenecía por completo…

No pudo evitar el estremecimiento que la sacudió cuando Kaoru se movió y su pene, ahora fláccido, salió de ella. Al poco tiempo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dormía plácidamente.

Tina recogió su ropa, se vistió y volvió a su propia habitación.

En cuanto entró cayó sobre su propio futón y lloró… lloró porque sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que era imperdonable… pero, sabía también que no podría resitirse, si se vovía a dar la ocasión, no podría evitarlo…. Porque, como la polilla, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por la llama que era Kaouru.

**"Kaoru, perdóname"** susurró contra las húmedas lágrimas que cubrían su almohada.

_**Tal vez debería volver a marcharme**_, pensó, _**tal vez debería volver a América a casa de mis padres y empezar una nueva vida**_. Porque sabía que estando demasiado cerca de Kaoru, no podría evitar volver a verse consumida por su fuego.

_**Como la polilla…**_ fue lo último que pensó antes de, agotada, quedarse dormida.


End file.
